


They Will be Loved

by how_did_I_get_here_sir



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Eventual Male Lactation, Eventual Nesting, God I Cant wait to write about this pregnancy, Hormonal Illumi, Illumi is beautiful, Knotting, M/M, Maybe some sadness, Mpreg, Omega Illumi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Illumi, So is Hisoka, alpha hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_did_I_get_here_sir/pseuds/how_did_I_get_here_sir
Summary: Illumi decides that he wants to have a child with his Alpha.This will be a story about Hisoka and Illumi's path to parenthood and the struggles that come with it.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	They Will be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this:  
> Thank you so much :)  
> Also, this is the first fanfic I have ever written so I am very open to constructive criticism.

“I want a child,” Illumi had said out of nowhere as he was knitting in the living room. Hisoka had been sitting on the hard would floor working on a card castle he had been doing for the past three hours when the man with the beautiful black hair spoke the words. The castle was now in ruins on the floor, but Hisoka did not look to be concerned by that. The clown, with his hair down, was now intensely staring at the other man as he did not even look up from his latest project.

“What do you mean you want a child,” Hisoka asked slowly, confused as to what his husband could be thinking. 

“I thought you were smart enough to understand simple sentences. I want a child. Is it that difficult to understand,” Illumi had said in his usual unbothered tone still not looking up from his latest knitting project. “What is he even making,” Hisoka wondered, his husband had not told him yet. 

“I know that you said you want a child, but why? You hate children, you think they are annoying. Half the time you think I am annoying. What in the world made you decide you want to create one with me,” Hisoka asked in a voice that if other people had heard it would make them think he had gone insane.

“Well I think it would be interesting to see what a tiny version of you and me would look like, plus they would have to be powerful. Do you not want to have a child with me, is that what it is?” Illumi asked, finally looking up from his project with a bit of a concerned look upon his face. If Hisoka did not know Illumi as well as he did he probably wouldn’t have noticed the look of concern. Hisoka understood the concern, they had never really seriously talked about the two of them having kids before and what little was said was Illumi saying how annoyed he was by children. The two had never really talked about Hisoka’s opinion on children. Illumi never really wanted to bring up the subject before. The two of them had just gone with an unspoken statement that the two were not really for children so during the omega’s heats, the Alphas ruts, and almost all the time the two had always used birth control or suppressants.

“It’s not that I don’t want to have a child with you, it’s more like I can’t believe that you want to have a child. You have never brought this up before and in the past, you seem to be completely uninterested in the idea. How long have you had this idea? Trust me, I would love to have a child with you. I'm just concerned about you,” the man said calmly. What he said wasn’t a lie, the alpha would have loved to have a child with the omega. He would love to see Illumi grow larger from the tiny baby that would be growing inside of him. He would love to see Illumi grow close with the child as it grew bigger. He would love to have a child with Illumi.

Illumi at this point had put his project down, a sign that the conversation had gone pretty serious. “I have been thinking about this for a little bit, but I wanted to make sure that this was actually something that I wanted to do before I brought the idea up to you. You don’t need to worry about me, I know what I want. What I want is a child, so have a child with me,” he said looking down at the other man sitting on the floor.

Hisoka then started picking up his cards and said, “Then let’s have a child.” There was no way that Hisoka was going to say no to this offer. While saying those words to his husband the man then realized what his husband’s newest project was. A onesie. A tiny pastel pink with maybe a hint of purple onesies. It was perfect. Upon seeing the onesie, Hisoka knew that this was going to be the right decision.  
“Okay, let’s go, Illumi said after he put the partially done onesie down on the end table. He got up and walked over to Hisoka and grabbed his arms to pull him up.

Illumi did not stop pulling him until they were in their bedroom. As soon as the two reached their bedroom, Illumi pulled the alpha to him so that there was no space between them. The omega caressed his alpha and suddenly pulled his face into his own. The pair’s lips met with an extreme force backed with the determination the two now had. Hisoka’s lips moved down from Illumi’s and started trailing the omegas neck to where the alpha had marked him many years ago. When the alpha’s lips hit the mark, a shock of pleasure ran through the omega which caused him to whimper. 

The omega’s caresses turned into an iron grip on the alpha. The alpha picked up his omega and carried him over to the bed and settled him onto it, his lips never leaving the omega’s body. Hisoka started undoing Illumi’s top, his mouth trailing down the omegas chest as more and more skin became exposed. Once Illumi’s shirt was gone Hisoka took a small pause and looked down at the omega.

“God, you're so beautiful,” the alpha said before getting back to removing every inch of clothing that was keeping him from Illumi. The omega reached forward first though and ripped the shirt off of the alpha. That encouraged the alpha to work quicker, moving down to undo the omega’s pants and rip them off. The omega was already dripping slick and the smell of arousal flooded the alpha. The alpha moved down and with one hand he started rubbing the omega’s opening making him whine. Illumi clutched the sheets as Hisoka’s mouth moved down to continue kissing the omega’s tender body.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck,” Illumi said when Hisoka’s mouth reached his cock as he ran his tongue along it. The alpha then moved on to focusing on the omega’s slit, swirling his tongue across it. “P-please alpha,” Illumi begged, as he was quickly losing control. Slick was dripping down the omega’s thighs onto the bedsheets. The alpha’s fingers teased the omega’s entrance. The omega said the alpha’s name loudly then whimpered as Hisoka slowly pushed a finger into his omega’s slit. 

“God, you must really like that. Look at you being a slut for me,” Hisoka whispered into Illumi’s ear, as the omega started raising his hips to meet the alpha’s thrusts. Soon Hisoka added another finger, which was greatly appreciated by Illumi, who showed his appreciation by moaning out his alpha’s name. 

“You... I want you,” Illumi said, his voice dripping with desperation as he was still being hammered into by Hisoka’s long fingers. Hisoka added one more finger, opening up Illumi even further.

“Just a little bit longer, my dear, and then I’ll let you have all of me. That’s what you want isn’t it?” Illumi nodded his head very quickly with his eyes closed and breathing very heavily. Hisoka continued to thrust his fingers into his omega, the thrusts being met by the needy hips of Illumi. Once Hisoka could feel that Illumi was about to go over the edge, the alpha removed his fingers and got up from the bed leaving a very irritated omega on the bed. Illumi whined and lifted his head from the bed to lock eyes with the alpha. Not breaking eye contact at first, Hisoka started to unfasten his pants and then removed them quickly from his body. 

The alpha was now completely exposed to the omega, everything out in the open. He stepped back onto the bed with his cock completely erect. Illumi stared up at the alpha as leaned down to catch the omega’s lips once again. Illumi was now moaning the alpha’s name repetitively to the best of his ability as the pair’s lips met with each other. 

“Please,” Illumi whined once again, so the alpha trailed his hands down the omega’s body and slowly pulled the omega’s legs apart. Hisoka lined his cock up to Illumi’s entrance and then slammed into him all at once, which caused Illumi to scream at the top of his lungs as he came for the first time that night. The alpha pulled out of the omega for a split second and then thrust back in and continued to do so. 

“Faster,” Illumi panted out, causing the alpha to significantly increase his pace.

Hisoka’s knot was starting to form at the base of his dick. That made him start to put more force behind his thrusts, trying to get Illumi’s tight opening to take his knot.

“Come on, dear, you’re so close. I’m going to pump you so full of my pups that there's no way in hell that you won’t be pregnant after today,’ the alpha said proudly as he continued ramming into the omega. Illumi was definitely going to have bruises on his hips tomorrow. The omega’s climax was building again as the knot was being pushed into him. 

Suddenly, all at once, the knot was shoved into the omega causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head as he fell apart around Hisoka’s dick. Illumi tightening around Hisoka’s dick caused the alpha to lose all control, groaning while he came deep into the omega filling him up with his cum. Loads of it were being released into the omega, whose stomach was expanding from the amount of it.  
The two were now going to be locked together for at least the next 30 minutes as the knot deflated, so Hisoka picked up his omega and flipped the two around so that Illumi was on top with one leg on either side of the alpha. Illumi’s head then rested on Hisoka’s chest, as the alpha stroked the omega’s beautiful hair calmly.


End file.
